


助理的视角

by LostShootingStar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostShootingStar/pseuds/LostShootingStar
Relationships: 全圆佑/文俊辉, 金珉奎/徐明浩
Kudos: 4





	助理的视角

大家好，我是M&M的助理，我叫什么名字不重要，重要的是，身为一名尽职尽责的助理，老板指东我不往西，老板让我上天我不敢入地。可是，老大，您的小助理都已经葡萄美酒夜光卑微到如此地步，您怎能忍心让他吃狗粮呢？

老大：什么狗粮？我不是叫你和我们一起吃火锅吗？

我：夹在两对情侣之间吃的那能叫火锅吗？

老大：那你自己选择，不去吱一声。

我：吱——————

老大：哦对了，你要是不去吃火锅的话今晚留下来加班吧。

我：我去（请自行判断语气）

大家看，我们老大是多么体贴入微关怀备至，关爱孤寡青年从自己做起从身边做起，硬生生给我一个蹭饭的机会，我满脸都写着高兴。人要懂得感恩，我决定大吃一斤，不，我要大吃十斤，来报答老大对我的养育之恩。

当然，像我这种弱鸡小身板，大吃十斤的后果估计就真的要“上天”或者“入地”了。不过我还是年轻，见识浅薄，直到今天我才知道有些人还真能把火锅吃出不限量自助餐的感觉。

其中之一就是我们老板娘（男），我寻思他胃里可能放了个永动机还是怎么的，从头吃到尾，拿起筷子就没有再放下过。具体过程是这样的：一盘肉卷下去，精准掐好10秒的时间，和大家客套一下“肉熟了大家快捞啊”，在我的筷子还在火锅里游泳时，老板娘已经捞起一半肉放老板盘里，然后眼里冒着金光巴巴地瞅着，等老板说“我吃不了这么多你吃吧”或者等老板亲自投喂。

我人生第一次抱怨为什么妈妈没把我生成左撇子，如果像我们老板娘一样的话，左手用筷子6到飞起，我就可以把另一半肉捞我嘴里了。可惜我不是左撇子，只能眼睁睁看着肉肉飞别人嘴里。

截胡我的就是影帝大大，我是从小看着他的电影长大的，我的意思是，人家出道早，年少成名。作为一名辣味爱好者，我对影帝大大的敬意油然而生。上次和他一起吃饭的经历太过痛苦，菊花也很痛苦，我选择性遗忘了。但是当他说出“加麻加辣”四个字的时候，我的记忆又回来了，不过看到大家都习以为常的样子，我也不好说出什么拒绝的话语，只是默默提醒自己：我，要是再吃辣，就给影帝当儿子！

……辣锅真好吃！爸爸，跟着您吃火锅真幸福！！

影帝吃嗨了，语重心长地跟我讲：“人生苦短，无辣不欢呐。”道理我都懂，可您老人家说话的时候能不能别和我勾肩搭背的，我感觉肩膀都要被人盯出肩周炎了。

一直死命盯着我肩膀的这位，就是影帝的饲主，不是，经纪人，我们都称他男神。自从我上次给影帝带了一罐自家腌制的辣酱后，影帝对我就异常亲热，还对我毛手毛脚，没错，是他先动的手！而且只有他单方面动手！结果我就莫名其妙地被男神拉进“一级危险偷猫贼”名单里，呵呵。喂猫有风险，投喂需谨慎。

男神的名字里带个“圆”字，这和叫“帅”的人一般都不帅是一个道理。而且我有理由怀疑，这位和我老大一样，都是喝露水长大的仙子。你瞅瞅这小细腿，这小蛮腰，这大锁骨，和我老大凑一起就是两根筷子，相比之下，我就是千年的树墩儿成了精。

我佛了，同样都是人，桌上这四位都是上帝精心雕琢的艺术品，雕琢下来的边角料堆出了我这种残次品。好气呦，我要再吃口黄喉，抚慰一下我瘦弱的心灵。

饭程过半，男神点了一壶菊花茶给影帝，而我，只能点一首菊花台送给我自己。

突然间，影帝捂着肚子，哎呦哎呦地喊着疼，大家吓得不轻。只有男神一人特淡定，把人搂怀里揉着肚子，然后指挥我们又是倒豆浆又是倒开水的。

好不容易缓过来劲儿了，影帝依旧赖在男神怀里不起来，他紧紧抓着男神的美手，气若游丝地说了一句：“圆圆，保孩子……”

……疼死你得了。

老板娘往嘴里送了一块牛肉丸一口鸭肠两块虾滑一片土豆两片生菜之后说：“所以说，这吃完饭呐，就要适当‘运动’一下。”然后和男神悄咪咪使了个眼色。如果他们两个没有笑得那么狗狗祟祟的，我还不会多想，毕竟，像我如此纯洁无知的母胎solo已经不多了，我怎么会懂他们这些肮脏的大人的世界呢？

在我觉得可以功（吃）成（饱）身（回）退（家）的时候，老大居然对我说，你可以和他们俩学习一下，他们技术都很好的，感觉你比较菜。

……你说我是举报他们yhsq呢还是举报他们人身攻击呢？

男人不能说不行，我是男孩儿，于是我义正言辞地拒绝了。

“小八不让俊尼来，那咱俩先开始吧。”男神对老板娘说。

……桥豆麻袋，这貌似和说好的剧本不一样？就这么开始了？不行不可以不能够，对A要不起啊！

只见男神和老板娘笑容猥琐地从裤子口袋里一人掏出了一个大宝贝，不是，手机……手机？然后开始玩游戏。

这就是你们说的，“运动”啊？（还有我有点失落是怎么肥四）

老板娘头都不抬，一脸严肃：“那你以为，我在里面每天都能绕地球三圈呢……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊前面前面前面前面快快快快快快快快有人有人有人有人走走走走走走走走拉我拉我别拉别拉……啊我死了。”

男神：“这个故事告诉我们，闭嘴能赢。”说完他就大吉大利了。

🐂🍺

大家好，我是M&M的助理，我叫什么名字不重要，重要的是，通过恰火锅，我终于想明白了一句话：人类的本质就是真香。哦不，小孩子才说真香，我们成年人都说，哦，这该死的甜美！

我要去“运动”了，大家战场见！

——————

番外的番外

1.

俊：西八你tm带别人都不带老子这日子没法过了咱俩离婚吧

圆：喝奶茶吗

俊：……呵

圆：冷笑什么？不喝吗？

俊：喝喝喝！我喝！

2.

奎：宝贝儿，刚刚你助理教我一句情话：你的酒窝没有酒，我却醉的像条狗~

八：你没醉也像条狗啊。

奎：？

————

没啦


End file.
